Percy jackson agents of Hellsing
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Alucard and Seras Victoria have been sent to America upon request from one of Alucard's old friends from the days of old to train her son. What happens when said son is Percy jackson? With Millennium rearing it's ugly head again will hunters and demigods pull through?
1. Chapter 1

Percy jackson and the vampire's curse

I don't own Hellsing or Percy jackson series. I only own my OCs.

This series beta reader is dw6250.

Chapter 1: Demon's kin.

England, United Kingdom, 2nd June 2017, Hellsing HQ

A figure sat in the middle of a dark room by a coffin. They wore a slightly tattered tan green uniform and had messy blonde hair which reached the nape of their neck, their eyes were a bright piercing red and they wore a downcast expression. Their name was Seras Victoria, former slave to Alucard, the nostofu, Dracula. A Vampire. She'd been freed from her master a few days ago after years of service and she felt alone. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in. " she called sadly. A tall man in a red trench coat and wide brimmed hat walked in. His eyes were also red, he wore 18th century style sunglasses and had a silver Beretta holstered on either hip." Hello mas- Alucard, what can I do for you? "

" I have been requested by an old... Friend to train her son. " Alucard explained briefly with a bemused smirk." Come along police-girl, am may not be your master any more but I am still your superior officer. "

" Sir yes sir mas uh, Alucard sir. " the girl saluted cheerfully but with a ever so slightly crazed smile. Alucard chuckled at the vampire woman happily, it reminded him well of when she said it for the first time years ago.

" let us go, we are heading for America. " Alucard explained simply before leaving the room, whistling a cheerful tune.

The flight there was one seras hated. Sure it was a private jet and all but she never liked being in the sky, she felt like something would go wrong any second or a window shade would fly open at the wrong moment and drench her in deadly sunlight. She shivered slightly at that.

"Anything wrong police girl? " Alucard smirked as he sipped blood from a wine glass happily.

" I hate flights. " seras sighed in annoyance. Ghouls, lycons heck even Nazi vampires were preferable to flying for her. It just made her uncomfortable.

" completely understandable, you are a weakling after all. " Alucard taunted. Seras growled in annoyance as her left eye twitched. Her former master knew how to annoy her beyond belief and she Hated it. Especially that time he tried to set her up on the date with Pip, she did like the catboy but it was more like she would a little brother, well a highly perverted brother who acted like a man whore. Especially when pip made intergal mad, which was often simply because pip being chased by the sword happy woman was hilarious. The trip continued in relative silence before they finally landed in America, unfortunately it was a full hour before sundown so they were stuck.

"so, this friend of yours, her son wouldn't happen to be yours too would it? " seras asked as she quirked a brow at the ancient vampire.

Alucard smirked childishly." Well no seras, that would be wrong, you have a fetish or something? "

Seras blushed bright red in anger and embarrassment at his reply. Her former master was, how you say, odd. Even by vampire standards." No, just curious. "

" oh well, from what I've heard of him, he's a demon on the battlefield, hacked a giant to shreds on many a occasion. " Alucard shrugged like it was no big deal and for him it wasn't." He's also got a way of avoiding a rather deadly sunburn, something about a deity owing a favor. " he waved absently before downing the remaining half of the blood in one swig.

Later on seras and Alucard were being driven through long Island by Walter towards the location of Alucard's friend. They stopped at a strawberry farm by a car where a black haired woman was waiting with a brown haired man who wore glasses and holding a baby girl in his arms.

"Ah, Sally, it is good to see you. " Alucard smirked playfully then went cross-eyed at his nose." I think that a fucking mosquito just bit my nose. " he frowned." BLOOD SUCKING IS MY JOB BUG! " he shouted as he tried to swat the insect.

" Alucard shut up. " Sally growled then proceeded to slap his head." you'll wake zoe. " she gestured to the baby.

" Yeah Yeah. " alucard muttered in annoyance." This your son? " he asked eyeing the man.

" He's my husband Paul Blofis-Jackson. He's human Alucard. " Sally stated simply.

" Well, nice to meet you mister blowfish. " alucard smiled.

" uh it's blofis actually. " Paul gulped nervously.

" Same taste. " Alucard shrugged smugly." Oh, Sally this is my former fledgling, Seras Victoria. "

" HI, nice to meet you. " seras smiled happily as her eyes dimmed to blue. A trait vampires possessed was their eye color changes with their mood. Hers fluctuated regularly while her former master's stayed red showing his constant annoyance with his undead life." I'm seras. "

" Sally Blofis-Jackson, Alucard's former partner during the raids on Mongolia. " Sally smiled.

" so your husband is okay with what you are? " Alucard asked cheerfully.

" I am, I'm used to the entire supernatural thing considering all the times things go wrong here. " Paul shrugged as he rocked zoe gently." Zoe here is like her mum but we just want her safe. "

" ah, half blood. " Alucard smiled. He then turned to face the 'farm'. " Why did we have to meet by a demigod den? "

" My son stays here. " Sally stated." He has no idea what he is so he'll probably be scared at first. "

" so he thinks he is a demigod? " Seras asked.

" Well his father is Poseidon. " Sally shrugged.

" hey mum! " called a male's voice as a teenage boy with sea green eyes approached wearing a orange shirt and black jeans. He didn't look cheerful at all." who're they? " he asked warily.

" percy he's my old friend. " Sally smiled." we've got something to tell you but first what's wrong? "

" I caught Annabeth cheating on me with Theodore. " percy growled slightly. " Oh percy, I'm so sorry. " Sally sighed and embraced her son in a hug." Will you be alright? "

" so long as I never see this place again. " percy muttered." I'm through with them, every single bloody one of them. "

" Alright percy, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Alucard and his friend Seras. " Sally introduced them." Percy you can speak openly about the godly stuff near them, okay? "

" Child in camp? " percy asked. Alucard barked a laugh and seras blushed and waved her hands frantically for no as she shook her head.

"We'll talk more at home okay percy, but remember, no matter what you're still you." Sally smiled.

"thanks mum. " percy gave a soft smile and hugged his mum.

" Master, I didn't know we'd meet thee percy jackson. " seras frowned at Alucard while whispering." the kid's killed titans and primordials, what's to stop him hacking us up? "

Alucard grinned happily and shrugged." Bitches love cannons, guys like swords, I'll get him a sword. Cannon worked for you didn't it? " seras mentally groaned. He'll never let her live that down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy jackson and the vampire's curse

I don't own Hellsing or Percy jackson series. I only own my OCs.

This chapter's beta reader is dw6250

Chapter 2: where angels fear to tread.

Let it be said that Percy wasn't at all phased by this, Alucard his mum knew, after all he did hang around Nico di Angelo, the ghost king at times and his was used to rude people since he would have to put up with the hunters whenever thalia visited him at camp or clarisse decided it was time for demigod piñata. In fact the creepy guy gave off a simular feeling to when he hung around Hades or Melinoe goddess of ghosts.

"so percy, what do you feel like for dinner? " Sally asked as they drove along the road.

" So long as it's blue, I don't care. " percy muttered as he left his head against the window. He was mentally talking with Hestia about the problem. His argument was to rip Annabeth and Theodore to pieces, her argument was to leave them be and find someone else to be happy with. His counter argument, they deserved to be harmed yet hestia remained persistent on the matter.

"I know that look, you talking with your friend Grover? " Paul asked as he looked at percy using the rear view mirror.

Percy shook his head." lady hestia. "

" you're not in trouble are you? " Paul asked. He was always cautious about the gods even if they were peaceful.

" No, she's just trying to talk me out of something. " percy sighed before glancing up at Paul.

" well she is a goddess so she's probably right. " Paul reasoned.

" told you so. " hestia told percy in his head, making him groan.

" It's about Annabeth isn't it? " Sally asked softly. Percy gave a mute nod.

A hour and a half later they arrived at an apparent building in New York, seven blocks down from the Empire state building.

" This place smells weird. " seras noted.

" no my dear, you're standing over a sewer grid. " alucard chuckled. Seras gave a disgusted frown and moved.

" Come on, I'll get dinner sorted. " Sally told them as they made their way to the third floor of the complex.

Once they were inside Sally locked the front door and went to the kitchen with Paul.

" so, you know my mum? " Percy asked alucard, trying to distract himself from his worries.

" yes I do, we don't get in touch as much as we used to since I moved to England but every now and then we do. " Alucard explained simply." I also understand that you're involved with demigods. "

" yeah, I am, my father is a god. " percy sighed.

" So you're dad's immortal, nice. " seras smiled happily." I wish my parents were still around, my dad died a few years back during the raid on London by Millennium and my mum died when I was little. "

" Shush police girl. " alucard bopped her on her head.

" ouch! Ma-Aulcard! " Seras wined as she held her head.

percy raised an eyebrow at that. He obviously noted the slip up which seras made. Then again it wasn't hard with the girl yelping.

" Okay, pizza is in the microwave and Paul is settling zoe. " Sally sighed as she entered the room but took notice of how percy was eyeing the two guests." let's sit down, I need to explain something percy. "

" what is it mum? " percy asked." are you going on another cruise with Paul? "

" no honey. " Sally shook her head." It's the truth of what I and by extent you really are. "

" Mum? What's going on? " percy asked patiently and cautiously.

" Percy I'm not a mortal, never have been. " Sally explained patiently.

" So what? You were secretly a god this whole time? " percy asked. Sally shook her head.

" No, but my birth father is hades. " Sally explained." but I'm no demigod, my mother was not mortal either. Percy we're vampires. "

Percy stared blankly at them for a few seconds before he stood up slowly backed away while pulling out riptide in its uncapped form.

" Percy? " Sally asked in concern.

" what did you do with my mum? " percy growled lowly.

" I AM your mum. " Sally soothed as she took a cautious step forwards while Alucard fingered his Beretta and Seras mentally cursed at herself for not bringing her cannon.

" My mum isn't a Vampire, my mum Sally is a clear sighed mortal. " percy gritted. There was a gold flash and everyone covered their eyes, when they looked back, a 12 year old girl in Bronze battle armor with a firey sword stood between them.

" Perseus, please listen to your mum, she's telling you the truth, I swear on the river styx. " The girl stated calmly and thunder rumbled overhead. Percy dropped his sword in shock and it clattered to the ground.

" I'm a monster? " Percy barely got out." No, no no no no no this is wrong. " he groaned and slumped down against the wall." I could've, but I and, I feel sick. "

" Percy, I'm sorry for not telling you. " Sally sighed." I wanted you to remain safe and stay out of this world, we've got it worse than the demigods, trust me we do. "

" But, how did I get into camp? " percy gulped nervously." Monsters can't get in. "

" I let you in. " the girl smiled softly.

" No offense lady hestia, but why? " percy asked.

" Demigod children of a vampire remain a demigod until the age of 18. " hestia explained sadly.

" but, I'm 18 in less than a week. " percy gulped.

Hestia nodded sadly." I'd suggest that you avoid sunlight and crosses from now on, while not lethal, it's supposed to be rather draining. "

" what about my friends? Or the gods or Zeus,he'll kill me! " percy panicked with worried eyes.

" relax, percy, if he does your grandfather hades, Artemis, Nyx and I will stand up for you. " hestia smiled.

" Why would artemis help me? I mean sure I played a small part in saving her but zoe did most of it and Luke was the true hero of the first war and Leo of the second. " percy explained. He was way too modest for his own good sometimes.

" She's the goddess of the moon and hunt percy, a vampire naturally falls into her domains being creatures of the night, sure she might not like them all the time but there are a few hunters she's had who were vampires, the last being Dorothy Blonks in 1712 who died in 1879 after falling to her death to save Zoe from a manticore. " hestia explained." I'll protect you because you are my favorite nephew percy, even if you are a vampire. "

" okay. " percy sighed then looked at Alucard and seras who both looked weary." Let me guess? You kept tabs on my mum for the gods? "

" I'm Christian. To me, all the so called greek gods are is a group of renegade angels." alucard explained with a grin which said otherwise. "Besides I'm a vampire too, mortals know me as Dracula."

"Alucard's my former master, I used to be human until he turned me into a vampire to save my life. " seras explained with a slight blush which she had no idea about why it was happening but hestia gave a knowing smile at her and percy.

" oh, uh okay then, wait, what about zoe and Paul? " percy asked frantically. " He wanted to remain human so he did, zoe is half vampire so she'll age until she hits 22 then she'll stop. " Sally explained calmly.

" wait if we can't age, how do you look older? " percy asked his mum and alucard.

" I love that trick, when we heal our bodies after extensive damage we can make ourselves look older. " Alucard smiled happily." Your mother and I can do so willingly though. "

" That's how he grew a mustache. " seras smiled cutely as her eyes show red with happiness.

" Crazy girl, I like that. " Alucard smiled and petted her head like she was a child.

" Eccentric are you? " percy asked.

" I am Apolo's humming bird, I ate my wings to make myself tame. " Alucard recited gleefully.

" Yeah, he's odd. " seras smiled with a shrug." Pip's worse though, stupid perverted catboy. " she muttered the second part.

" okay. " percy stated unsure as he gave a confused look not knowing who pip is.

" Oh I know, I'll show you my cannon mast-Alucard gave me! " seras smiled cheerfully before grabbing Percy's arm and rushing off with him, slamming the door behind them. A shrill cry from a baby ensured.

" I hate children, so noisey. " Alucard grumbled before Sally slapped him over his head, knocking his hat over his face.

" That's my daughter Alucard. " Sally snapped.

Alucard readjusted his hat and muttered about annoying friends who had too much time on their hands.

Outside at the limo Seras and alucard arrived in Walter was smoking a cigarette while leaning against the door.

" Walter, hey Walter! " Seras called with percy in tow.

" Ah, lady Seras, takeout dinner I take it? " Walter asked jokingly. That ended with a bright red handmark on his face, seras quickly apologized as she meant for it to be a light slap, not that.

" Walter, I'm just showing percy my cannon. " Seras explained to the deadly wire using Butler. He nodded and opened the boot." this, is my standard gun. " seras smiled as she hoisted up something that looked like it was just ripped off a WW2 tank.

" Yikes. " percy smirked." Man Clarisse would be off her nut just seeing this thing. "

" who? " Seras asked curiously.

" Clarisse LA Rue, she's my cousin's daughter. " percy explained." We're just friends despite what Vicky thinks. "

" Who? " Seras asked in confusion.

" another cousin. " percy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed slightly." I've got to stop pulling 24 hour missions without rest. "

" You go on missions? " Seras asked with a curious look before setting the cannon back in the boot and closing it.

" Yeah, me and my cousins Thalia and Nico often get mini quests from the gods to go hunt something while the hunters handle another. " percy yawned." Come on, dinner should be ready by now. " just as they turned to face the apartment, it was struck by violent lightning causing it to explode.

"Zeus!" percy snarled and rushed into the building and upto his mum's apartment only to find that the floor was leveled. He rushed over to the burnt door and shoved it over, inside Zeus was standing with his master bolt against Alucard's monstrous arm which resembled a hellhound head with hundreds of eyes. Paul was on the floor fried and Sally was holding zoe in one arm while holding off Ares sword with the other.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER! " Percy roared and charged Ares who backhanded him into a wall before turning back to Sally. Seras growled before charging Ares and tackling him away from Sally.

" Run! We'll hold them off! " Alucard grunted as he was slowly shoved back. " NO YOU DON'T! " Percy growled as he stood back up. Zeus took notice and slammed his bolt down, sending everyone flying before he tossed it at Sally and zoe. Percy jumped in the way and took the bolt full on. He dropped to the floor.

" Stupid monster! " Zeus huffed.

" RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! " a voice roared in feral anger. A dark evil aura was emanating off of percy who was now standing up. Blood ran from the corners of his mouth and from his eyes like he was crying blood. He charged ares and literally ripped him in half, killing the God before he slammed into Zeus and began to rip the God to shreds who could barely fight back.

"he's gone bazerk! " Alucard called and tackled percy only to be kicked across the room but seras jumped on percy the second alucard was kicked and she hung to him tightly. Gradually percy stopped thrashing and growling.

" Percy, still with us? " Sally asked her son.

" Oh my gods, what have I done? " Percy asked fearfully." I just, how? "

" You went Bazerk, a state which we resort to as a last resort tactic. " Alucard explained." heh hem, seras. "

" sorry. " Seras blushed and let percy go, oddly he was now blushing too just as the other olympians flashed in.

" Chaos what happened here? " Athena asked in shock at what she saw.

" Stay away, if you so much as lay a finger on my family you WILL end up like Zeus and Ares. " Percy snarled at Athena.

" You did this? So, I was correct then, perseus. " Artemis nodded in thought." Boy do you have any idea what you think you are doing? "

" Protecting my family. " percy stated bluntly.

" To Tarterus with you. " Poseidon snapped." My other Son Theodore is twice the hero you are or ever will be! "

Many of the gods and goddesses look at the sea god in shock and Sally looked hurt by that. Hades looked annoyed at his brother and hestia frowned sadly. Apollo was glaring at Alucard for some reason.

" Get away from us. " percy spat at them, the gods flinched at that. He was seething with rage towards them." who voted for this? " he shouted gesturing around himself at the ruined building.

Slowly and fearfully hands began to raise. Persephone, Demeter, Doyniseus, Persiedon, Hera and hephestus raised their hands.

" get out of here before I kill the lot of you. " Alucard spat." This boy has proved his loyalty to you countless times yet you stupe to this?! Not even I would do this! "

" Run. " Sally growled as a red aura hung around her." Because when I catch you Poseidon, I'll make sure you fade. "

The sea god scoffed and flashed out with the gods who voted for Percy's death. This left Hestia, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Aphrodite.

" How did you do that? You weren't supposed to be a vampire for a few days! That was totally awesome kid! " Apollo whooped happily only to be punched in the gut by Artemis." Ugh! "

" Perseus, I still do not like you, however I do not like the choice my daughter made. " Athena explained before flashing out.

" ooh! This is so sweet! I CAN REINACT TWILIGHT! " aphrodite squealed before vanishing, leaving terrified vampires and gods behind.

" she ain't right, that book was horrible. " Apollo muttered before flashing away.

" I best be going, I have a moon to drive. " Artemis stated before vanishing in a silver flash.

Hades gave percy and Sally a sympathetic look before he melted into the shadows.

" Come along you two, sir Instra will want to speak with you two about this. " Alucard smiled politely." After all, we're on six o'clock news. " he added pointing to a overhead helicopter.

" come on percy, there's nothing we can do now. " Sally gave a sad smile to her son before glancing back at the remains of her husband. 


	3. Chapter 3

Percy jackson and the vampire's curse

I own nothing but my OCs.

I don't own percy jackson or Hellsing.

Chapter 3:

By the time percy, Sally, zoe, seras and Alucard arrived at the airport it was eight o'clock. All over the country the footage of the gods of Olympus flashing away from the burnt building went viral. (Film of a god flashing doesn't kill people, but it is very bright.) Some guy quickly pieced together the events with what was caught on camera at the San Francisco arch a few years back and percy was back on the most wanted list. The olympians didn't get ID'd except for Apollo who got ID'd as almost all his mortal personas. However when Alucard was tagged as a member of Hellsing New York went into a vampire fear frenzy as world wide people knew hellsing handled vampires and werewolfs but since it wasn't a full moon, everyone instantly thought vampires.

"Percy, it'll be okay, Zeus can't blast you from Tarterus. " Sally comforted her son as they border the Hellsing private jet.

"hopefully." percy muttered as he climbed up the ladder to the jet.

"don't like flying either? " Seras asked percy as she climbed ahead of him. Percy shook his head." It's okay, so long as nothing extreme happens Walter will keep us safe. "

" so long as he doesn't get drunk. " Alucard mused happily. He got a slap from Sally.

" Don't torment my son Alucard. " she scolded as alucard rubbed his jaw with a smirk.

" All aboard. Sir I suggest you don't torment the young ones. " Walter advised simply as he pulled up the ladder and shut the door. Sally sat opposite Alucard so Percy sat opposite Seras." Buckle up, take off is always rough. " percy and Seras gulped and quickly fastened their belts.

" Oh gods I hate this next part. " percy gulped fearfully as the plane began to gain speed. Suddenly it lurched and took off making percy and Seras both scream profanities in Greek and English respectively. Alucard and Sally sighed at their actions. Sally because even with Zeus temporarily gone percy was still scared while alucard sighed because Seras was afraid of a little flight.

An hour and a half later they arrived at Hellsing Manor in England. A highly annoyed looking woman with blonde short but well kept hair was waiting for them, she had a sword on her left hip and a pistol on her right.

"ALUCARD WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! " She bellowed as said vampire exited the plane with seras, percy, Sally and zoe." AND WHO ARE THEY?! "

" I'm sorry master but she is a old friend of mine and she was in need of my assistance. " Alucard explained simply.

" And a trashed apartment on the six o'clock news is assistance? " the woman growled.

" Not our doing, a powerful entity attacked us. " Alucard shrugged.

" It's true sir Integra, we were only asked to help Sally's son, perseus. " seras explained as she gestured to a slightly shaken percy." His genes laid dormant until recently so he's new to the entire vampire thing. "

" Percy jackson is a vampire? " Integra asked." if I knew that I'd of never let my daughter date you. "

" uh, who? " percy asked.

" My daughter Rachel, surname dare like her father. " Integra explained bluntly.

" I didn't even know what I was until tonight okay? " percy defended.

" That may be the case but she is my daughter. " Integra retorted." So, does she know? "

" as far as she and everyone at the camp knows, I'm like everyone else there. " percy explained.

" Explain." Integra ordered.

"Kid's father is a deity. " alucard shrugged." he goes to a camp full of half diety children called demigods. "

" Roman? " Integra asked.

" greek. " Sally interjected." His father is Posiedon. "

" Ah yes we've met before. " Integra nodded simply." We have an agreement in place, alucard stays out of his domain after the oil pump incident and he protects our sea port. "

" Not my fault. " alucard muttered.

" So, why are you three here and why should I trust you? " Integra asked bluntly.

" I just want my children to grow up without fear of being killed like my husband Paul and I swear on the river styx that I mean no harm. " Sally explained as cloudless thunder shot overhead.

" What is swearing on the styx? " Integra asked curiously.

" A solemn vow, to break it means that lady styx will claim your soul in a instant and you'd be dead. " percy explained. Integra nodded at that.

" We don't run a charity here, so what do you want exactly? " Integra asked.

" I'd like to help protect the mortals if it's okay with you. " percy explained to Integra simply while Alucard rocked on his toes with a Cheshire grin.

" Can you fight? " Integra asked.

" yes ma'am, I'm excellent with swords, Spears, knifes and hand to hand but please don't give me a bow. " percy explained but pleaded the last bit.

" he shot his training in the butt when he was behind percy. " seras explained remembering what percy told her on the plane." The camp has been around since ancient Greece and he's their greatest fighter but he's the worst archer in its history. "

" noted. How about guns? " Integra asked.

" decent enough, only ever used one before and that was an emergency. " percy stated.

" very well, if you wish to be an agent you can train under Alucard or Seras. " Integra stated." you've got twelve hours to decide, now come along. " she added walking off.

" yes master. " Alucard hummed gleefully as he followed her.

" Is he even sane? " percy asked openly.

" What sanity? " both seras and Sally sighed at the same time.

" He's always been hyper. " Sally explained." It's why I'm not like dad even though I inherited his flaw, a few hundred years alone tends to make you a bit crazy. "she stated with a slight smile.

" Come on, I'll show you to the guest bedrooms . " seras smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Percy jackson vampire

Deals and duchebag great grandmothers

Chapter 4

Hellsing estate London

Seras was quiet well adjusted to living as a vampire. Sleeping in the day time, blood pack a day and kicking ass. She remembered the first time she had blood and it disturbed her greatly for some time. After all, she was used to being human. Percy however was used to being a demigod and killing any monsters on sight asides a select few. Seras couldn't help but sympathize with him, thrown into a world of which you knew little about and forced to fight for your survival. It made her sick to the core when she found out that he'd been fighting monsters, gods, titans and primordials since he was 11,when she was that age all she worried about was her choirs and hanging out with her friends, not her life.

Seras noticed every guard from the sublevels passing made Percy flinch, like he was expecting them to lash out at him, then again they smelt like ghouls. Eventually she arrived at her room. She'd asked to have percy share with her for a few days to help him adjust. "Welcome to our room." she declared as she opened the door. There were two coffins in the room, each had a red lining and candles lit up the room with a soft yellow glow.

"Our? " Percy asked warily.

" Just to help you adjust. " seras shrugged." Alucard wanted you to be around a vampire closest to your age. "

" So, you're around 18?" percy asked.

Seras shook her head. "I'm sixty one actually."

"Oh, okay. " percy shrugged like he was used to it. Seras gave him an odd look, clearly unsure of why he didn't ask about it." My cousin thalia is 29 but is 15 if it makes sense, she was stuck as a tree for a few years then became a immortal a few years later. "

" Godhood? " Seras asked curiously.

" No, Hunter of artemis. " percy explained. Seras nodded, she'd met with the goddess once before when hunting down lycon and his pack, that was 10 years ago." then my cousin Nico, he's 90 or something but he's 15."

"Normal doesn't begin to describe us, does it? " seras chuckled as she sat down on the end of her coffin." We're both immortal creatures of the night and you're dad's a god. "

" His great grandmother too. " a woman's voice chuckled. Percy shot to his feet, pulling his sword out and uncapping it." Is that any way to treat your own grandmother? " the voice chuckled as the shadows of the room converged in one corner and a woman stepped through. She had incredibly pale skin, long black hair and black pupilless eyes. Her clothes looked to be made of Shadow silk much like hade's.

" Nyx. " percy growled.

" who? " seras asked in a child like tone.

" evil great grandmother. " percy deadpanned.

" Hey I am not evil! " Nyx scoffed with a pout." I just hate those damned demigods. "

" Which I and my family are. " Percy growled.

" Still in love with Annabelle? " Nyx scoffed." Well guess who I caught her snogging? "

" I already know she's a cheating bitch . " percy spat in anger.

" Well at least one of you knows when to stop giving respect. " Nyx stated with a lazy eye roll." Thanks for beating some sense into my insane ass though. "

" Uh, you're welcome? " percy responded with a stupid expression.

" Mother you're clueless. " Nyx sighed." Percy that was a thank you, that arrogant oaf Zeus tricked me into getting stuck down there several centuries ago. " she shuddered at that." I'm proud that you're my legacy kid, go kick some of your uncle's and aunt's assess for me, will you? " she chuckled before dissolving into Shadow.

" So, she's your great grandmother and the mother of our kind? " Seras asked. Percy nodded." you've got a fucked up family percy, I like it. " she giggled, obviously Alucard had rubbed off on her.

" Odd, you say that like it's a compliment. " percy gave a stupid smirk.

" You bet your cute ass it is. " seras giggled.

" So my ass is cute? " percy responded jokingly.

" Uh... Hehe, slip of the tongue? " seras asked with a blush.

" Flirting already. " a voice chuckled from the doorway. Seras and percy turned to see Alucard and Sally standing there with bemused grins while zoe gurgled happily.

" I knew it, cough up. " Sally grinned.

Alucard sighed over dramatically and handed Sally a blood pack before smirking at the blushing vampire youths." My my police girl, head over heels already are you? "

" APHRODITE'S FAULT! " the mortified duo cried out instantly.

" Actually, no. " alucard grinned like a madman." she bet seras would fall for pip. " he chuckled loudly,any human who heard it would have nightmares for months." I honestly thought she'd fall for me! "

" Oh shush you. " Sally chided and slapped the count down the hallway. The sound of a suit of armor falling over was heard. Zoe squealed happily and smacked her hands against Sally's arm in glee.

" How long have you been standing there? " percy asked nervously.

" Since gran showed up. " Sally smirked playfully." Hope to see grandchildren some time the next few centuries. " she chuckled walking off.

" MUUUM! " wailed a mortified percy.

The sentence alone sent seras blushing profusely as she thought about the idea of little vampires running around. She cracked a smile at how Integra would react. 


End file.
